Perseverancia
by Luzel
Summary: Estaría dispuesto a intentarlo varias veces y sin rendirse. Porque esperaría lo que fuera con tal de ser correspondido. Inaho x Slaine


**Notas: **Eh…bueno este es el primer fanfic que escribo, hace tiempo que he querido intentar escribir algo y bueno ¡aquí está! Esto lo escribí justo cuando terminé de ver el capítulo 24 de Aldnoah Zero, le cambié una que otra cosa, espero que no me haya quedado algo OoC.

**Pareja: **Inaho x Slaine / OrangeBat

**Disclaimer:** Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece ni sus personajes.

* * *

**PERSEVERANCIA**

Se encontraba acostado en su pequeña cama, mirando al techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. El único ruido que escuchaba era el tintineo que provocaba al mover con sus manos la cadena que tenía en su cuello, un recuerdo de su difunto padre.

-El oficial Kaizuka lo espera- Escuchó que decía un guardia que cuidaba la entrada de su prisión, abriendo, a la vez, la puerta.

Se levantó y cuando estuvo frente a él, éste le colocó unas esposas en sus manos, para después llevarlo a su punto de encuentro. Llegaron a un cuarto completamente cerrado, en él había una enorme caja de cristal; solía reunirse ahí con él, se sentía como un animal enjaulado. El guardia retiró las esposas una vez que entraron al cuarto y enseguida se alejó del lugar.

Tomó asiento y miró por sobre la mesa, al parecer hoy jugarían ajedrez. Sonrió para sus adentros, alguna vez tomó la vida como un juego, manipulando y sacrificando a los habían a su alrededor.

Escuchó pasos cerca-_Ya viene_-pensó. Enseguida se abrió la puerta y de ella entró un joven de altura media, castaño, con el ojo izquierdo cubierto por un parche y el otro de un color burdeos. _Orange_, era él, su enemigo cuando aún pertenecía al Imperio de Vers.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-Mencionó calmado el castaño tomando asiento en frente de él.

El blondo no se inmutó. De no ser porque Inaho siempre era inexpresivo, pensaría que se encontraba preocupado por él.

–No te encuentras tan mal, pero será mejor que comas, el guardia se ha estado quejando- Continuó diciendo _Orange_ con un tono de reproche.

Y ahí estaba. Como era la única persona encargada de él, obviamente le afectaría que su prisionero no mantenga su salud estable. Después de todo, por alguna razón no lo querían muerto, siempre le indicaban que debería alimentarse bien a pesar de estar encerrado.

Slaine solo permaneció en silencio, cabizbajo. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Inaho y volvió a mirar al suelo. Ver ese parche lo hacía sentirse culpable, probablemente fue cuando le disparó hace más de 2 años, aun así preguntó.

\- Tu ojo… ¿es de cuando te disparé?-Dijo con el tono más neutro posible.

-Un motor analítico conectado a los nervios del cerebro ocupaba este espacio, pero me lo quité porque ya no lo necesitaba-Respondió _Orange_ tocando su ojo parchado, sin cambiar su semblante serio.

-Ya era hora.-Dijo en un susurro.- Engañé, robé, maté, y sacrifiqué a muchos compañeros.-_Si tan solo pudiera morir para pagar mis errores_, pensaba el rubio cenizo.

-Por favor…-Empezó a decir Slaine, pero antes de que terminara su petición, Inaho lo interrumpió como previendo lo que iba a decir-No. Vas a vivir.

Slaine torció la boca, molesto. No entendía por qué simplemente no lo mataban. Después de todo, la guerra ya había terminado y dudaba que alguien notara su ausencia. Lo diría de una vez, ya no le importaba lo que el otro le dijera.

-¡¿Por qué me salvaste?!-Gritó exaltado, azotando su puño contra la mesa.

-No fue cosa mía… Seylum-san me pidió que te salvara- dijo el castaño con simpleza, sin sentirse intimidado por la mirada amenazante de Slaine.

La razón… ahí estaba. A pesar de que se había dicho que no importaba cual fuera, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir. Le dolía su pecho, no por sentirse conmovido de que la Emperatriz Asseylum le salvara, no, en realidad le dolía porque todo este tiempo pensó que _Orange _se había preocupado por él, que lo había salvado porque le importaba.

Sí, él estaba completamente enamorado de Inaho Kaizuka, lo amaba tanto que cada vez que cruzaba mirada con él, sentía latir su corazón muy fuerte. Tanto que apartaba la mirada y buscaba un punto fijo qué mirar a causa de la vergüenza. Tanto que por estar tan nervioso, solo lograba contestar con alguna que otra palabra. Ni él mismo sabe cómo terminó así.

Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos sollozando aún más fuerte. Odiaba ser tan débil, odiaba cometer errores siempre, odiaba no ser _correspondido_ por del menor de los Kaizuka.

El castaño lo observó por un momento y sin agregar algo más, salió del lugar silenciosamente.

Supo que ya estaba lejos cuando ya no percibía los sollozos de Slaine… Slaine, _Bat_, pensó. A pesar de que él había sido su enemigo desde que comenzó la segunda guerra, no le guardaba rencor alguno. Además, pudo contemplar su sufrimiento por primera vez cuando lo encontró con Seylum-san en Rusia. Sus intenciones nunca fueron malas, siempre preocupándose por la Princesa, ahora, Emperatriz del Imperio Vers; sacrificó todo por ella e incluso se hizo pasar por el causante de la segunda guerra entre Marte y la Tierra. Sin embargo, cada vez que pensaba en ello, algo se oprimía en su pecho, por culpa de Seylum ahora _Bat_ se encontraba en esta prisión, tal vez para pasar el resto de su vida.

No le gustaba verlo ahí, con las ideas suicidas que siempre le comentaba, culpándose por no haber muerto en esa guerra y de haber sido un cobarde. En realidad siempre estuvo al tanto de él; batalló mucho para lograr que no le condenaran a muerte y, con éxito, consiguió ser el encargado de vigilarle. Procuraba que no le faltara nada e incluso disfrutaba de los pequeños momentos en que pasaban juntos.

Ni su antiguo ojo analítico supo en qué momento empezó a amar con frenesí al rubio. Le gustaba que fuera tímido pero a la vez determinante, le gustaba todo de él. No sabría que hubiera hecho si _Bat_ hubiera muerto, probablemente no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Lamentablemente, sus sentimientos no podían ser correspondidos, porque de algún modo sabía que Slaine no lo miraba igual que a Seylum. Siempre que intentaba entablar una conversación decente, _Bat _siempre evadía su mirada, como huyendo de él y contestaba con monosílabos. Lo trataba con indiferencia y le dolía.

A pesar de que la Emperatriz le había dicho que hiciera todo lo posible para ayudar a Slaine, él ya tenía planeado salvarlo desde un principio. Sin embargo, no se lo mencionó a _Bat_ por miedo a que éste le preguntara el motivo y de que no pudiera reunir el suficiente valor como para declarársele así como así, sin mencionar de que, posiblemente,el rubio no le creería en absoluto.

Detestó actuar cobardemente, sí, pero aun así mantendría la esperanza de que _Bat_ le aceptase poco a poco y pudiera declarársele apropiadamente. Estaría dispuesto a intentarlo varias veces y sin rendirse. Esperaba que algún día pudieran estar los dos juntos, aun si eso implicaba fugarse, abandonar todo lo que ya tenía por Slaine.

_Porque esperaría lo que fuera con tal de ser correspondido_.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí ¡Gracias por leer! Acepto que me lancen tomatazos, siento que me quedó raro el fic y no sabía que ponerle como título, no es tan fácil como parece ;v; Por cierto, aquí no existe la declaración de Inaho a Asseylum, solo la ve como una supuesta compañera (?

Además, ¡aún no acepto ese final! No, no, no, no y ¡NO! Pobre de Slaine, a pesar de sus métodos, fue el único que se preocupó desde un principio por la Princesa, pero la otra va y no le hace caso, y por si fuera poco, hace creer que Slaine fue el causante de la segunda guerra :c ¡Nunca me cayó bien Asseylum! Pero ya que, no sé por qué pero siempre mi personaje favorito es el que la mayoría del fandom odia D: Espero y que hagan un final alternativo donde Slaine vive feliz junto con Inaho o al menos donde se hagan amigos :'D aunque lo dudo…


End file.
